


Remember My Family

by JoelJansenD



Series: Rendon Cousland [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternative Perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelJansenD/pseuds/JoelJansenD
Summary: [2018W45] "Your character is the enemy that is about to fight the Warden/Hawke/Inquisitor/Non Protag Character, but recognizes them."Prompt found on: https://old.reddit.com/r/dragonage/comments/9tuj3e/spoilers_alloctime_to_be_storytellers_the_dragon/





	Remember My Family

It was quiet inside the palace, more so than usual at this time of night. Command sent the palace's staff to their quarters, where they waited unknowing and afraid. Every last one of Arl Howe's guards stood guard or patrolled the halls, nervously keeping their eyes out for any potential threats. Most of them were young lads who had never seen an operation of this scale. Guards who passed looked at each other. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, not to them. All the arguments they ever had, someone cheated at cards, all of that faded away in the sight of the storm they knew they faced.

On the way to the dungeons, Guard-Captain Walters's words echoed in Arl Howe's head. 'The Warden was seen in the courtyard.' Howe was not unaware of the rumours of Warden Cousland's actions that spread through Denerim these last few weeks. But where the people of Denerim see him as the man who will set him free, Howe knows who the man truly is. He no longer was the boy who spent hours playing with stray dogs in Amaranthine with Nathaniel, nor was he the young man destined for greatness in Ferelden's politics. Rendon Cousland was a beast, an unleashed savage ready to mercilessly tear through everything and everyone that dared to cross him. He is no hero, he's a bully ready to force his will upon anyone using any means necessary. Still, Howe dreads the day he stands across from the monster. 'But would today be that day?' he thought. 'Could the reports be true? If they were, surely he would have struck by now?' Things were quiet, all throughout the palace, no sign of people being torn open.  
    'We've sent word to the Regent, my lord.' Howe turned his head to Walters. 'Reinforcements should be here shortly.'  
    'Are you sure it was him?' he asked, looking to find some hope to cling on to.  
    'We can't be certain, but we have to be careful until the Landsmeet.'

The longer they waited, the more hopeful Howe grew. After all, even a savage like Rendon wouldn't do anything to jeopardise the upcoming Landsmeet, he has too much to lose. 'Unless he can find something here that might help him in the Landsmeet.' The Arl thought. Then it dawned on him. Anora is here, imprisoned on suspected treason. His thoughts were disturbed by the sudden sound of anguished screaming, accompanied by the clattering of metal.  
    'I know why he's here,' said Howe to his Captain. 'He's here for Anora.'  
    'They won't take her, my lord. We've put all our resources into defending the palace.'  
    'Let him have her. She's not worth the trouble.'

The sounds of battle continued for some time before the silence came back.  
    'Is it over?' Howe asked. 'Can we return?'  
    'My men will come for us once the situation clears up, my lord.'  
Silence remained for some time, but no one came for the Arl. The silence was eventually broken by the rattling of a cage. 'A prisoner, I suspect.' The Knight-Captain assured the Arl, as he sent two guards to investigate. Not long after, the chaos of battle returned.  
    'This can't be...' said Howe. 'He's got Anora, what more does he want?'  
    'Maybe he's looking for the key.' One of the guards suggested.  
    'He won't need a key,' Howe stuttered. 'The man's a battering ram. He can break thr—'  
    'That door is one of the toughest doors in Ferelden.' Knight-Captain Walters interrupted. Howe's eyes widened. 'Give me the key, my lord. I'll see to it that they turn back.'

    'I know what you're looking for Wardens.' Howe heard his Captain say. 'You can have the key...' it remained quiet for a moment. 'Just turn around, we won't make any mention of this again.'

The silence that followed was quickly interrupted by the echoing twang of a bowstring, accompanied by a guttural noise the Arl was all too familiar with, a blade finding its way through a person.  
    'Do you want me to come with you?' an Orlesian woman spoke.  
    'No...' a familiar voice responded, reminding Howe of the voice of his good friend and brother in arms Bryce Cousland, worn out after the Battle of White River thirty years ago.

The door opened. Arl Rendon Howe dropped to his knees with all hope abandoned. He stared into the hollow, bloodshot eyes of Rendon Cousland, his namesake, the son of the man he betrayed.  
    'Please...'


End file.
